Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -\dfrac{46}{50} \times 100\% \times -\dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -\dfrac{46}{50} = -\dfrac{23}{25} $ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{23}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{4} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{23}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{-23 \times 1 \times -1} {25 \times 1 \times 4} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{23}{25} \times \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{1}{4}} = \dfrac{23}{100} $